


Сын и дочь

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Мартин никогда бы не делал разницы между своими детьми.
Relationships: Ainsley Whitly & Martin Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сын и дочь

Мартин никогда бы не делал разницы между своими детьми. Там, в нормальном мире, он всегда бы демонстрировал им только одно: папа любит их одинаково. Но нормальный мир всегда был лишь его иллюзией. Говорят, некоторые отцы интересуются только сыновьями. Говорят, для отцов дочерей нет никого милее их маленьких принцесс. Мартин Уитли, наверное, был бы настоящим счастливчиком в нормальном мире: папин сын, уже достаточно большой, чтобы можно было открывать ему целый мир, чтобы можно было разделять его увлечения и открыть часть своих, ту часть, которую можно показать десятилетнему сыну; и лапочка-дочка. Право, что может быть лучше?

В нормальном мире Мартин никогда бы не делал никакой разницы… Но…

Малкольм — уже достаточно большой, чтобы принимать решения самому. Малкольм взрослый, чтобы найти в себе смелость не только снять телефонную трубку, но и подняться потом по ступенькам больницы Клермонт. Малкольм — папочкин сын. Такой же, как отец. А Эйнсли, Эйнсли еще слишком маленькая.

Двадцать лет в Клермонте у Мартина Уитли был сын, но не было дочери. Джессика не могла ничего поделать с Малкольмом, но никогда не пускала свою девочку в больницу. У Эйнсли Уитли не было поводов навещать отца. Для Малкольма отец был живым человеком. Кем-то очень дорогим и близким. А еще тайной — такой притягательной тайной. Для Эйнсли человек по имени Мартин Уитли был просто Хирургом. Но никак не отцом.

Даже будучи Брайтом, Малкольм оставался Уитли. Он оставался Уитли даже в те годы, когда постарался забыть путь в клинику. Он был Уитли даже тогда, когда вытираемые Гилом сопли сменились на совершенные под его же руководством первые шаги по карьерной лестнице. Но Мартин все равно считал Малкольма своим мальчиком. А он и был им — только его.

Но в том разговоре, в том разговоре после смерти Николаса Эндикотта, услышав об Эйнсли, Мартин не может не думать, что всю жизнь ошибался. Он отдал столько внимания сыну, но он никогда не был рядом с дочерью. В лучшем случае их разделял телевизионный экран. Короткие встречи за последний год — так мало, чтобы понять хоть что-то. Так мало, чтобы разобраться. Мартин Уитли боготворил сына за то, что они с ним — одинаковые. Но все эти годы он ошибался. Они разные, они совсем другие.

Его мальчик не оправдал его надежд. Не то что его девочка.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
